


Consequences

by orphan_account



Series: The various complications of magic [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a spell book. A spell book that can bring back the dead. "This spell will only work if the killer is the one to cast it... at the cost of their own soul"</p><p>and it’s a fair trade isn’t it?</p><p>Isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

He finds a spell book. He finds a spell book in a creepy old place they're investigating because the owner was spotted digging up graves. It's an old book, dusty and filled with foreign words and gore-y images. There's warnings tattooed against every page in bold. Vivi would have a field day with the book. He only meant to flip through it for potential clues and put it back except when he flips through it, he pauses on a page.

" _ **Revival** **Spell**_ " It says in bold, black cursive. There's a picture of decaying man, laid in magic circles, maggots crawling over rotting skin. On the next page the man is human, healthy, cheeks rosy and eyes open. The words on the page are some kind of ancient rune. Vivi would probably be able to translate it given a few days, Arthur thinks as he flips through the pages, she's good with dead languages. Or maybe Mystery would be able to tell what it says, they still don't know the extent of the demon fox's knowledge.

Arthur pockets the book into his vest and when the mystery is solved, all the zombies properly dead and the insane warlock sent to jail he does not tell Vivi, Mystery or Lewis, just hogs the laptop whenever he can.

It takes about two and a half months to translate all the relevant pages in between solving mysteries and trying not to act suspicious. He doesn't think it fully worked but they don't ask for the laptop back or his sudden interest in books so he thinks its a win.

Its surprisingly easy to revive a dead person. Easier seeing as how Lewis hasn't moved on. All you need to do is say a few words, draw a circle and a few squiggly marks and…

and…

" _To revive a person the killer must sacrifice his soul. A life for a life."_

He was worried he might've had to dig up Lewis' body or even get Lewis in on it but all he really needed was Lewis' locket.

" _While a body or a spirit highers the chances of success, it is not needed. One must place an item of importance of the deceased's in the middle of the norhernmost circle."_

Lewis' locket was the only thing he could think of. It was the thing that transcended to the afterlife after all.

He doesn't try it immediately but he practices drawing the runes, the perfect circles. He's half tempted to forget about the book, this was more Vivi's thing than anything and who knows if it actually works. Then he walks in on Lewis and Vivi. They're in the back of the van, the door's opened, they're cuddling on the little bench or trying to at least. Lewis has always been too warm or too cold in his ghostly state and when Vivi tries to lean in and kiss him, Lewis' heart turns blue. He can't return the kiss even if he looked human.

Arthur wonders if Lewis can feel in the same way he could as a human. He can't smell anymore. They found out when the van was smoking during one of Lewis' driving shifts, it was dark out and none of them could see the smoke trail but they smelt it, all of them except Lewis. He wonders if it's the same for touch.

"It's alright." Vivi says but Lewis' heart beats slowly, his eyes so mournful. He tries, tries to project himself as human but it flickers pathetically and he's back as a ghost.

Arthur turns away, they're supposed to leave in five but he turns away and adjusts his back pack strap, the book a heavy weight inside.

Stealing Lewis' locket is surprisingly easy for Lewis sleeps like the dead. No pun intended. When he sleeps his pupils don't glow and his hair snuffs out and he doesn't ever breathe. If Arthur didn't know better he'd say he was an actual corpse, dressed for a funeral and belonging six feet under. He steals the locket and tiptoes back to his room. They were renting a little summer house, Lewis' death day anniversary was coming up and like the twisted supernatural lovers they were they were going to celebrate it. He goes back to his room, the magical circles already drawn and the words and hymns memorized and feels like he's sinking, sinking.

He has a letter written out. It's horrible and last minute but he knows if he lingers any longer he won't be able to do it.

He places the heart in the northernmost of the little circles surrounding the big inner circle and stations himself at the southernmost. He opens the book with shaky hands and starts.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple endings.


End file.
